


Have a nice day, dear

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Have a nice day, dear

[](http://imgur.com/XtAssw3)

And to start the week an Adrian/Dan fanart with a daily life scene ♥


End file.
